Siempre
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: No entendía muy bien cómo era que una simple práctica conjunta con el club de natación de Iwatobi se había convertido en una sesión de besos bastante acalorada en los vestuarios. Simplemente había sucedido y no iba a quejarse.


Sumamente simple, corto y sin mucho sentido, pero estoy feliz con cómo quedó. Ah, el final está algo cursi.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

**Disclaimer:** Free! Iwatobi Swim Club es propiedad de Kōji Ōji y Kyoto Animation.

* * *

**Siempre**

No estaba muy seguro de cómo habían terminado así. No entendía muy bien cómo era que una simple práctica conjunta con el club de natación de Iwatobi se había convertido en una sesión de besos bastante acalorada en los vestuarios. Convenientemente, Rin se había ido a casa de Nanase y los otros dos chicos de Iwatobi habían salido disparados, de la mano, a hacer quién sabe qué. El dormitorio era todo suyo, para compartirlo con él. Por eso ahora lo tenía a su merced, en su cama, desnudo y exudando sensualidad, como sólo Tachibana Makoto sabía hacerlo. Y él, Yamazaki Sousuke, se jactaba de ser el único que podía permitirse tal lujo. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios, antes de besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Había soñado con ello durante tanto tiempo que apenas podía creerse la suerte que tenía. Rayos, casi no podía recordar cuántas veces soñó con él, cuántas veces se masturbó pensando en él, imaginando su rostro y su cuerpo contraerse de la forma más erótica. Y, aunque estaba seguro de que el otro no se sentía muy diferente, era más disimulado. Él había intentado ignorar sus deseos, pero ese día, al ver cómo el agua se deslizaba por aquella pecaminosa espalda, no había sido capaz de contenerse más.

Makoto era su fantasía personal convertida en realidad. Sousuke jamás había imaginado que algún día llegaría a considerar a un chico atractivo. Aunque esa palabra se quedara corta. Porque, ¡qué cuerpo! Fuerte, atlético, tonificado, sensual. Sus manos no se cansaban de pasearse por cada recoveco de aquella piel ligeramente tostada, tan suave que hacía que su lengua siguiese el camino que habían dejado sus manos antes. No podía permitirse dejar ni un solo lugar inexplorado.

Sousuke se estaba empeñando en memorizarlo todo. Cada trozo de piel, cada músculo que se contraía con su toque, cada gota de sudor y, en ese momento, cada lágrima que le recordaba lo mucho que le estaba doliendo a Makoto la intrusión – era su primera vez, maldición – pero que pronto se transformó en un gesto de total y absoluto placer. Probó el sabor de sus lágrimas, antes de morderle el labio. Y entonces el gemido ajeno lo hizo sonreír, complacido.

Lo hizo una y otra vez. Más rápido, justo como Makoto se lo pedía. Sus brazos y piernas se enroscaron, buscando intensificar el contacto y la sensación de plenitud que ambos sentían. Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír, casi como un sádico, cuando el cuerpo de Makoto se arqueó al alcanzar el punto máximo de placer. Y él, que podía jactarse de su "aguante", le siguió momentos después. Gemidos, suspiros, sudor. El beso que Sousuke le dio fue más como un masaje de labios, puesto que no tenía la fuerza para darle un beso más "elaborado".

Se sostuvo colocando, con la firmeza que le permitían sus brazos casi convertidos en gelatina, las palmas de sus manos sobre la cama. Lo último que quería era aplastar a Makoto. Lo miró. Tenía la mirada algo perdida, pero una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado como un idiota. Tomó una de sus manos, besando sus dedos y colocando la mano ajena sobre su pecho, del lado del corazón, antes de soltar la frase más cursi que pudo encontrar en su repertorio.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?, así de fuerte late mi corazón cada vez que estoy contigo.

La frasecita le ganó un Makoto extremadamente sonrojado, que lo atrajo contra su pecho. El corazón de Makoto latía con fuerza también, como respondiendo a su declaración. Así que los dos sentían lo mismo, con la misma intensidad. Sousuke sonrió como un idiota enamorado que, al fin y al cabo, era en lo que se había convertido desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el _Splash Free_. Bastante tiempo le había tomado sincerarse – consigo mismo y con Makoto – pero la espera había valido la pena.

Sousuke rodó, quedando acostado en la cama, con la cabeza de Makoto sobre su pecho. Repartió suaves caricias por la espalda ajena, escuchando los suaves ronroneos de su castaño que, sin duda, estaba próximo a quedarse dormido. Y, a pesar de que era más un hombre de acción que de palabra, sintió que era necesario compartir aquello que, tanto su corazón como el de Makoto, sabían desde hace tiempo.

—Te amo.

Cuando las lágrimas mojaron su pecho, desvió la mirada hacia un Makoto que lo miraba con una devoción de la que no se sentía merecedor. Pero esa devoción, esa felicidad reflejada en los ojos ajenos, lo hicieron darse cuenta de que aquel había sido el momento perfecto para decir esas palabras tan llenas de significado. Cerró los ojos, cayendo en la tierra de los sueños, cuando en su casi inconsciencia le llegó la voz de Makoto:

—Por favor, quédate a mi lado.

—Siempre.


End file.
